


Stardust to Remember You By

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Separation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: Phasma might as well have asked Kylo to go to war.





	Stardust to Remember You By

**Author's Note:**

> _”Person A is going away on a long trip, and gives person B a small box filled with mementos “so that you have something to remember me by.” What’s in the box? Photographs? An expensive gift, like a watch or a necklace? Heartfelt poems and love letters? The original “do you like me? Y/N” note that Person A wrote all those years ago? Random trinkets that seem insignificant but actually have a deep meaning that only the two of them understand? And finally, how does Person B react to this gift? Smile, cry, laugh, yell at Person A for leaving, all of the above?”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, it’s been awhile!
> 
> I’m fucking useless but, I mean, that’s not new. What is new is that today or tomorrow (depending on time zones and such) is the second anniversary of when I posted Vader in the Living Room! I know, right? Been a long ass time! I’ve been super busy, saving up to move and just generally trying to keep my head above water, so I don’t have as much time to write as I’d like. Even when I do, I’m kind of lazy and tend to just watch Netflix instead. Sorry. I’m trying to work on that, however I’ve mostly been working on things for Red vs Blue when I do get around to writing. Don’t think that I’ve abandoned this series, though! I love my idiots and I still have plenty of ideas that I started writing and never got around to finishing. Like this one! The bulk was written today but I started it more than a year ago, and then it sat in my docs gathering dust. So I’m gonna start dragging old things up and trying to finish them. I’ve learned my lesson though, and I won’t ever promise content within a certain timeframe or even an uncertain one. I might not post things regularly, and there may be times it looks like I’ve forgotten about this, but I haven’t. That I will promise.
> 
> In other news, International Fanworks Day 2018 is coming up and, as is traditional, I plan to post some more of our angry idiots enjoying Game Grumps. Because it’s what I do.

“I just wanted to give you this, you know, before I left.” Kylo said, pushing a box into Hux’s arms. He dropped to the floor at the older man’s feet and began pulling on his shoes, still babbling. “So that you have something to remember me by. It’s a long trip, I don’t want you missing me so much you can't function.” As if. “I’ll miss you too, so I made my own box. I know you would have if you’d thought of it, so don’t feel bad. Obviously I’d never forget you, but it’s nice to have it all the same. It’s already down in the car, so I don’t need any help with it.”

Hux rolled his eyes and looked down at the box in his arms. It was large – overlarge, considering – and definitely made by his boyfriend. Covered in Darth Vader stickers that Hux was sure Kylo had to special order, at first glance it seemed to have very little to do with their actual relationship – as something like this should – but a closer look proved him wrong.

Encased in thick plastic was the chunk of cast Hux had begrudgingly signed on their first date. A ticket stub from the time Kylo dragged him to a Drive-In three hours away to see Return of the Jedi had been laminated – poorly, with what looked like packing tape. There was a ziplock bag filled with receipts from Starbucks, the backs of which Kylo had written their conversation topics that day on. There was more, and it was all very strange – certainly not what he’d have thought to add to the box – but it was also strangely perfect.

He sighed as Kylo stood again. “Ren, this is all very sweet, but you seem to have forgotten something.”

“What?”

“You’re not going to war.” Hux sat the box on table behind him. “I’m not likely to forget you in the two weeks you’re housesitting for Phasma. For fuck’s sake, she only lives on the other side of town. We’re still going to see each other everyday. It won’t be any different than before we lived together.”

The Sith wannabe pouted. “I thought you’d like it.”

“I do like it, lieber. I just think maybe you should have waited until one of us left the country or something equally as distancing to do something as… heartfelt as this.”

“Well, excuse me for having to be the romantic one here. Next time I’ll just leave in the middle of the night without telling you.”

An aneurism could not have picked a more perfect moment, but no such ailment chose him that day. “I’m sorry, Kylo. I love it, thank you very much.”

“That’s all I wanted–”

“I will cherish it forever, truly. Never will I feel lonesome again, for you will ever be by my side in the contents of this reliquary.”

“Okay, I get it.”

On a roll now, Hux turned and pulled an object from the box. “And should we ever be parted, I need only hold this plastic coated hunk of plaster close to my heart to feel your love wash over me once more.” He brushed his lips over it before settling it reverently in the box once more, choosing another prop. “In the cold world without you, I have but to read these old Starbucks receipts and I shall remember your warm smile.”

Kylo rolled his eyes so hard it looked like it hurt and opened the door. “I’m leaving now, don’t worry if you never see me again.”

“Be strong, my love!” Hux lunged at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Kylo and pulling him closer. “For me, as I shall grow weak without your steady presence. Be strong and constant in your love and know that fate shall ever bring us nearer! I will wait for you until my heart stills its rampant thrumming, and even after that, in the heavens and stars above!”

“I hate you.”

“Text me when you get there?”

“Only curse words.”

Hux watched the larger man disentangle himself and walk out into the hall, smirking. He waited for Kylo to reach the stairs before calling out after him. “I’ll write!”

Kylo groaned and ducked into the stairwell.

* * *

_**Anakin Fucker** _  
_”You’re the fucking worst.”_  
_Received 6:14pm, 5/25/17_

Hux laughed, setting a doodle filled notebook on the floor next to him to reply. It looked at home, surrounded by the rest of the stuff Kylo felt fit for the box.

 _”Love you too, honey <3”_  
_Sent 6:15, 5/25/17_

Who knew they’d accumulated this much sentimental stuff in three years? Who knew Kylo would keep it all and give it to him at the weirdest time? Perhaps the most perplexing question, though, was what did his boyfriend think deserved to go into the box he made for himself?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I kind of hit a groove once I got going with Hux’s snark, so it goes on for awhile. I’d apologize but if it’s not your thing you don’t have to read it, so... Much as I love it though, I am a bit worried that it comes off as out of character for this universe’s Hux. I would care more if I wasn’t buzzed. So this might get edited or added to in order to make things work better.
> 
> EDIT: Changed the title, added some stuff to the end.
> 
> See you around the next dumpster fire!


End file.
